My Body is a Cage
by piercek7
Summary: What happens to one of the oldest vampires alive who is buried in silver chains for over a hundred years? How will she survive in modern day? Can Eric help?
1. Chapter 1

Louisiana; 1860

Smiling, Eve looked up into his blue eyes. She had spent so many years alone that she had forgotten how this felt. As old as she was, she never lost her ability to feel. It was a necessity of hers. Something she refused to give up. She may not be able to feel the sun against her skin, or ever feel the kick of a child in her womb, but she didn't have to give up her emotions. She was the second oldest vampire in the world and yet she had held onto her humanity. Looking into his face she was glad she had. The longer a person walks the earth, the harder it is for them to not feel completely alone. But after thousands of years she felt reborn, younger than she had ever felt, simply because of him.

She let the warmth of love wash over her as he reached out his hand to her. Placing her gloved fingers in the crook of his arm, he placed his hat back atop his head and led her down the stairs into the gardens. The sound of music was slowly growing faint the further they walked into the hedge maze.

"A war will be starting soon between the states. We must be careful." She said as they wound their way through the maze.

"Lover, don't you worry about a thing, I will be here to protect you." He said softly, smiling his half smile at her. He reached up and pushed one of her blonde curls back into her bonnet.

I just smiled softly and looked up at him. That was when I heard it, a small rustling noise and a heartbeat. I froze, as did he.

A second heartbeat.

Then another, and another.

Before we could react a chain of silver was lassoed around his waist and Eve screamed as another chain of silver caught her in the shoulders.

"Be strong!" He yelled to her just before the blackness took over.

**Fangtasia: Present Day**

"Next" Pam said in her very bored voice. Looking up at the next person in line she finds a very large man with a burlap sack slung over his shoulder, wrapped in silver chains. Hissing, Pam flashed her fangs at him.

"I have a delivery for Eric Northman. Something we forgot about for far too long. I am not here to cause harm" He said I just want to right this wrong. You can even glamour me if you don't believe me" He said shifting the sack to his other shoulder.

"Master" Pam said softly into the open door of the club. The distress in her voice must have been apparent because within seconds the tall blonde vampire was standing at her side.

"He says this is a package for you and that he means us no harm." Pam said with skepticism dripping from each word.

Looking at the man, Eric thought there was something familiar about him. Curious enough, he nodded to the man and led him through the club to his office. Once inside the man lightly place the sack on Eric's couch and turned to him.

"Please understand that I had nothing to do with this. This was set in motion over 100 years before my birth. I found out about it today and immediately tried to right this wrong. I mean you know harm and I have no ill will towards you. Please remember that. Goodbye." The man said as he quickly left the room. Stunned a little by the man's exasperated confession and more curious about the sack, Eric let him go.

"Pam, bring me a human to remove these silver chains." He said to his child who had been standing beside him, just as curious about the sack as he was. Unable to take his eyes off of it, he heard Pam return with Ginger.

"Ginger, remove those silver chains that are wrapped around the sack."

Obediently Ginger walked over and began examining the sack. Simple enough there was a small clasp on the front that held all ends of the chains. Grasping the clasp, a loud click was heard and the chains fell away from the sack onto the couch. Suddenly the sack moved, and fell to the floor. Ginger screamed and ran from the room. Eric and Pam just stared.

After a few moments Pam walked over to it. Pulling back the fold she found the opening and pulled it back. Gasping Pam jumped back and looked at Eric.

"Who would do this to a vampire?" She said as she reached for the bag again and completely exposed what was within. Inside was a woman with stringy blonde hair and skin that had turned a bluish tint. She wore a chemise and nothing else. Her ribs and bones jutted out from under her skin and she didn't appear to be alive. For a vampire to get that emaciated, she must have been starved for a very long time.

"True Blood, now Pam." Eric said unable to look away from the tortured vampire on the floor. Slowly stepping toward the heap of skin and bones and hair, Eric leaned close to the girls face. Just then her eyes opened, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Help me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Stunned, Eric stood back as Pam came in with a bottle of True Blood.

"Will this even work? She should have fresh human blood." Pam said unable to take her eyes off the heap of flesh and bones that was once a woman.

"I don't know. Find me a human and bring them to my house, I will meet you there with her." Eric said as he picked up the starved vampire and headed for the club's back door.

Laying her across the backseat of his car, Eric drove quickly to his house. Parking he went around the car to pick her up. Cradling her in his arms he noticed she barely weighted anything. As a punishment, a vampire can be starved for no more than five years depending on the age of the vampire. It was heard that a very old vampire could go ten to twenty years without feeding before they begin to turn to ash. This vampire looked unlike any starved vampire Eric had seen in his one thousand years. If she could recover, her mind would never be the same.

With only a few hours left before sunrise, he decided to just find a place for her in the basement. Walking into a spare room, he placed her unmoving form onto the bed. Taking a step back, he looked her over once more, anger beginning to build. To him, mistreating humans was no worse than mistreating a dog but when a vampire was mistreated, it evoked something else inside of him. Maybe it was Eric's pride in being a vampire, he didn't know but he wanted to rip limbs off the humans who did this.

Hearing Pam enter the house with a second pair of footsteps, Eric walked down the hall and into his own room. Opening the bathroom door, he grabbed the black robe off the hook and walked back to the room with the starved vampire. Placing the robe over her exposed bones, Eric turned to the door as Pam walked in with a willing blood donor.

"I realize that this may frighten you at first, human, but this vampire has been starved for quite a while. She will not be able to feed herself at first so we will need to open a vein." Eric said to the man standing next to Pam. He looked to be in his mid twenties with bite marks on his exposed throat and arms. Looking at Pam, she arched her eyebrow and nodded toward the bed. He hesitantly stepped toward the bed where he finally saw her. Stopping abruptly he looked back at Pam, who rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Honestly, we do not have all night." She dragged him over to the bed and with her index fingernail, slashed his wrist, forcing blood to pour from him. Tugging none too gently she forced his arm over the woman's face, letting blood slowly flow into her mouth. After a few seconds Pam pulled his arm back and waited for some sort of reaction from the starving vampire. The only movement was very small convulsions in her throat, letting Pam know that she was swallowing the blood.

"Good." Pam said as she put the man's bleeding arm to the woman's mouth again, this time touching skin to skin. Just barely moving, the starving vampire pressed her lips to his skin and began to suck. After a few minutes, the sucking stopped and the man pulled his arm back.

"I think she's done" He said looking quizzically at Pam.

"No, you idiot, she's just too tired to drink anymore." Turning to Eric she said "This is a tedious process but in a few days she will be good as new, however old that is."

Grabbing the man by his neck Pam left the room and the house. Eric stood there looking at the woman for a few moments, contemplating Pam's last statement. Shrugging to himself, he walked to his room to rest till sunset.

Rising within seconds of the sun setting, Eric walked into the room that he had left the woman in. The room was dark but he could see that the woman hadn't moved at all during the day. Standing next to the bed, he could see that the bluish tint to her skin had begun to fade, her hair was beginning to grow back, and she looked as if she had gained twenty pounds.

Satisfied with his assessment he waited for Pam to arrive with another human donor. As he made his way upstairs he heard Pam's car pull into his driveway.

"I will take care of Fangtasia for the night; you take care of the woman." Eric said as he opened the door to his car and got in.

Arriving at Fangtasia, Eric could see there was already a line down the street. Entering through the back he went straight to his office. Once there he immersed himself in paperwork. Every so often he would catch himself thinking about the starved vampire in his house and he would begin to seethe with anger.

Closing at the end of the night, Eric went home to relieve Pam of her duties. Walking into his house, he headed straight to the basement where he knew Pam and the other woman were.

"She has improved quite a bit. She can sit up now but she cannot speak and she is unable to comprehend anything. She's actually very pretty." Pam said with a slight smirk and walked up the stairs and out of the house.

Walking down the hall, Eric stopped at the room the girl was in. Entering the room, he noticed her lying on the bed, her back to door. Hearing him enter the room, she turned and looked at him.

She had greatly improved. Her hair was a light blonde but still dull. Her skin was still that sickly blue but had improved. Her eyes were dull and expressionless. Eric clenched his fists as he thought about just how long this vampire had starved and how in the hell she had survived.

Walking to the bed, he stood over her, taking in the robe she was wearing and how she looked.

She made no response. No words, no reaction in her eyes. It was as if she were dead inside.

"This is taking too long. If you keep feeding slowly on these disgusting humans, you won't even be healed by the end of the month."

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Eric rolled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist. Gently grabbing the back of her head, he bit his own wrist and fed the starved vampire.


End file.
